


Say Goodbye

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Meeting Family, Pre-Relationship, Rambit, Rogue/Gambit Week 2021, Rogue/Remy Week 2021, Supportive Friendship, eventually, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-Series. Rogue accompanies Gambit to New Orleans for Jean-Luc’s funeral and helps him deal with the loss. Part of Rogue/Gambit Week 2021.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a direct sequel to In Memoria. I’ve had it written for a while, but decided to save it for Rogue/Gambit Week 2021, since it fit right into the day one prompt of Meeting Family. As always, I don’t write my fics in chronological order, so see the reading list on my profile to see where this one falls in my timeline.  
> Thanks for reading!

The weather matched the mood perfectly.

A steady persistent rain fell on the procession making its way from the church to the cemetery, low lying clouds adding to the dreariness of the scene.

Thieves from all over America and a few internationals were in New Orleans to pay their respects to one of their fallen as protocol demanded. Jean-Luc LeBeau, leader of the New Orleans sect of the Thieves Guild, was dead and a gaping hole had been left in the organization.

A crowd of men, women, and children followed the hearse on foot, filling the street as was tradition. A jazz band took the lead, playing somber dirges that would be replaced with upbeat tunes once the body was laid to rest. 

A funeral procession it was, but that didn’t mean business was off the table for discussion.

“Can’t imagine it’ll be a peaceful transfer of power,” one thief was overheard saying. “LeBeau didn’t have an heir after his son was killed.”

“He had another son, the adopted one,” another thief countered.

“As if a backwater sect like this one would follow a leader who wasn’t a blood relative, but a mutant as well?” The first thief shook his head. “Too many superstitions surrounding the  _ Diable _ .”

“I hear he’s a total loser anyway,” a third thief piped up after overhearing. “Can’t be counted on for nuthin’ by no one. Not even worthy of the title of thief.”

The woman next to the third thief smacked him upside the head with the hand not holding the umbrella. “Don’t be rude.”

The first two thieves chuckled and returned to their conversation. The third thief rubbed the back of his head. “That hurt, chere.”

“Don’t talk badly about yourself then,” she hissed at him. “And quit drawing attention to us.”

A weary smile graced the unfamiliar face that disguised Remy’s usual features. Hidden by an image inducer courtesy of Professor Xavier, he and Rogue had been able to attend his adoptive father’s funeral with no one the wiser. Since there was a decent mix of family and strangers, and with Remy knowing every potential thief signal, they were able to blend reasonably well.

Rogue sighed. “I’m sorry, I know this is hard for you.” She took his hand and held it as they walked.

Remy squeezed her hand back. “I know I already said this, but thanks again for comin’ with me.” He looked at her with a critical eye, trying to see the real Rogue through the image inducer. “Ever consider dyin’ your hair black for real?”

Icy blue eyes regarded him. “I will if you actually bleach your hair blonde, surfer dude.”

Remy gave a rueful chuckle. That’d be the fucking day. The blonde hair and green eyes he was currently sporting was as far from his regular features as he could imagine.

But he was grateful for the distraction of teasing his favourite person. Not that she knew she was his favourite person, but he’d decided she was on the trip down. Well, next to Storm, anyway. He could count on one hand the number of people in his life that would have accompanied him on this journey and truly understood what this event meant to him.

Rogue had been a rock for him during the funeral. Having to listen to the simpering and fawning from various thieves had turned his stomach. Then one of his uncles had gone on about what a caring and supportive father Jean-Luc had been and he’d nearly charged the pew they were sitting in. He kept his head down while Rogue gave him a tap with her powers to take the edge off.

The crowd slowed and started to cluster together. They’d arrived at the cemetery. A bottleneck had formed at the gate and slowed the procession down some.

Remy had said they would enter the cemetery near the middle of the crowd and then situate themselves among the mausoleums. Not hiding, but not in plain view either. As inconspicuous as possible.

The LeBeau family mausoleum was an old ornate structure Remy had previously seen opened when Henri’s body had been placed inside. He briefly wondered if there was anything left of his adoptive brother’s remains before driving the thought away. This was morbid enough as it was.

He felt a chill run up his spine as the pallbearers walked Jean-Luc’s coffin into the mausoleum. The priest spoke words that Remy’s brain didn’t register but he knew anyway. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, et cetera, et cetera. 

He felt the chill again and looked around. Rogue noticed his fidgeting. “You okay?”

“Someone’s watchin’ us,” he whispered.

“Where?” Rogue asked, immediately switching into work mode.

“Not sure yet,” Remy answered before pulling her deeper into the shadows of the cemetery. 

“The Rippers?” Rogue asked, allowing herself to be led.

“No, they wouldn’t start anythin’ today. Tomorrow, however…” he trailed off. He definitely wanted to be out of the city by daybreak.

The crowd was starting to disperse and the jazz band had changed its tune. Everyone would make their way to the LeBeau house for the reception to eat, drink, and likely fight over who the new guild leader would be.

Remy had no intention of being involved in that mess.

Hidden in the shadows, Remy watched until the crowd was completely gone before moving in for a closer look. The chill ran up his spine again and a familiar voice filled his ears.

“You might as well come on out, boy. Nobody left here but the dead.”

Remy closed his eyes and cursed. Dammit, of course she’d know it was him.

The voice called out again. “Bring your friend too, don’t be rude now.”

Remy held up his wrist and turned off the image inducer. Rogue looked at him wide-eyed as the face she knew reappeared.

“No point in hidin’ anymore, it’s okay,” Remy explained. “Come on, you’re gonna have to meet her.”

Rogue followed suit in turning off her image inducer, then followed Remy out into the open. Waiting for them was a fierce looking woman with rich brown skin, braided hair piled on her head and wrapped in a brightly patterned scarf. She held a large black umbrella to keep the rain off.

A maternal smile broke the intensity of her stare once she spotted Remy. “Knew you’d find a way to be here.”

“Hey Tante,” Remy said in a small voice.

“Ohhh, come’ere bebe,” she said, opening her arms and welcoming Remy in her embrace. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her back. The closest thing he’d ever had to a mother was holding him again, and it nearly broke him.

—-

Rogue watched as Remy shuddered and the woman spoke a soothing, heavy accented French as if he was a child who’d had a nightmare. He’d been holding it back all day, Rogue knew, and now that he was reasonably safe, he was able to let his guard down. She felt his sorrow more intensely since she’d siphoned off some of his energy earlier.

Remy let go of the woman and turned to Rogue, holding his hand out to her. 

“Tante, this is my friend, Rogue,” he said, his voice wavering a little, but with a certain amount of affection.

The woman, Tante, looked between the two young adults and a sly little smile graced her face. Rogue felt heat rise into her cheeks.

“S’nice to meet you, ma’am,” she held out a gloved hand to be polite.

The woman laughed gently. “My name is Mathilde Baptiste. You can call me Tante Mattie. Everyone ‘round here does.” She took Rogue’s hand in both of hers and held it almost reverently, like she knew exactly what Rogue could do with them.

There’s definitely more to this lady, Rogue thought.

Tante turned back to Remy. “You need to say goodbye, child.”

He scowled and crossed his arms, but said nothing.

“You gotta let go, honey. You’ll never move on if you can’t get this chip off ya shoulder. Come on now,” Tante started to draw Remy to the mausoleum, and he reluctantly allowed it. “Give him a few moments, child.” she said over her shoulder to Rogue.

“Of course. I’ll be right here.” Rogue looked around and saw a bench nearby. She made her way over to it and sat. The rain was letting up, so she folded up her umbrella.

She tried to see if she could still access Remy’s empathy to send him some feelings of support, but they’d faded too much by then. All she could do was wait.

Footsteps coming towards her caught her attention and she looked up. Tante was alone and making her way over to join Rogue on the bench.

“Some things, a body has to do them alone, no matter how much we wish we could help ‘em. He got some things to say to Jean-Luc that he ain’t ready for you to hear just now,” Tante said, adjusting her skirt.

Rogue just nodded. She understood, probably better than most.

Tante took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She looked off into the middle distance as though she could see into the past.

“I helped raise that boy since Jean-Luc took him in. Love him like he’s my own,” she started. “It was good in the beginnin’. Remy filled a hole the family was missin’ after Jean-Luc’s wife passed. Henri was so happy, he always wanted a little brother.”

Even without Remy’s empathy, Rogue could feel the older woman’s heart breaking as she spoke of the past.

“But then, Remy’s powers showed up, and Henri died… Jean-Luc changed. Consumed with revenge. Wouldn’t let me spend near as much time with Remy, said I was babyin’ him and he needed to be a ‘real man’, started sendin’ him out on jobs,” She scoffed. “Let his obsession destroy any relationship he had with Remy. He didn’t deserve that, not after the life he lead before comin’ to us.”

Rogue could relate to the former. The latter she’d heard a bit about, but Remy was still keeping those details of his childhood to himself. Still, she had faith he’d share when he was ready. “He didn’t wanna come down, but we convinced him it would be good for him.”

A raised voice in the mausoleum drew Rogue’s attention. Remy was yelling at something… or someone… but she couldn’t make out the words. He was venting in French.

Tante sighed again. “Tell me how he’s doin’ up north, child, tell me he’s doin’ better now that he’s away from all this.”

“He’s doing real well. He helps people. He stops bad people from hurting others,” Rogue said. “He has friends that like him the way he is. We care about him…” she trailed off before adding, “I care about him.”

Tante’s eyes watered. “All that boy’s ever wanted was someone to give a damn ‘bout him. M’glad he’s finally found it.” 

Rogue felt her eyes start to well up as well, but she realized it wasn’t her tears; they were Remy’s. Guess there was some residual empathy after all.

As much as she wanted to go to him, Tante put a hand on her shoulder and prevented her from rising. “Not jus’ yet.”

Rogue watched as the older woman closed her eyes and hummed for a few moments. Her eyes slowly opened again. “Now you can go.”

Rogue wasn’t sure what had changed, but she wasn’t about to question it. She got up and made her way to the mausoleum.

She found him opposite his father’s crypt, leaning against the wall in an effort to stay upright. Remy was breathing harder than he should be, she was worried he was going to start hyperventilating.

“Remy? Hun? Look at me,” Rogue said, putting her gloved hands on his face. “Take a deep breath, sugah, with me, okay?” She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth.

Remy made to mimic her to some success, but he was calming down and that was the most important thing.

“Let’s get you out into the fresh air, okay?” Rogue suggested, sensing that he’s said all he needed to say and therefore didn’t need to stay in the cramped space filled with the dead any longer.

Remy nodded, and allowed himself to be led outside. Once he was free of the oppressive air of the mausoleum, he wrapped his arms around Rogue’s shoulders and held on as if she were a lifeline. Rogue slid her hands around his back and rested her head on his shoulder and just let him hug it out.

It was nice to be held, and to hold someone, she thought. God, he’s so warm.

Finally, after what was probably too long and yet not nearly long enough, Remy lifted his head and Rogue did the same.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly.

“You gonna be okay?” She asked. Whatever catharsis he went through must have helped as the tension she’d felt in him earlier was all but gone.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said, voice still raw from all the shouting. “Think I can move on now.”

Rogue gave him a soft smile. “Good.”

Approaching footsteps reminded them that they weren’t exactly alone in the cemetery as Tante Mattie joined them. 

“Alright, it’s been a long, emotionally drainin’ day for everyone,” she said, putting a hand each on both their shoulders. “Ya’ll are comin’ for dinner and I ain’t takin’ no for an answer.”

Remy let out a genuine laugh, making Rogue smile. They followed Tante Mattie as she led them from the cemetery.

“I ain’t goin’ near that damn rooster, it wants me dead,” Remy said in a tone so serious that Rogue had to stifle a giggle.

“That rooster died years ago, boy,” Tante rolled her eyes, clearly having heard the complaint more than once.

“Yeah and his spirit’s inhabited every rooster you’ve had since,” Remy retorted as if this was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Rogue couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

—-

Hours later, well-fed and feeling more like himself than he had since he’d received the phone call about Jean-Luc’s death, Remy was watching the house he once called home.

Technically the LeBeau house had been where he slept and kept his stuff, but Tante Mattie’s house had always felt more like his real home. He’d shown Rogue the chicken coop where he’d teased the hens as a little boy and been chased away by the rooster, and the vegetable patch he’d been trying to recreate with Storm at the institute. Her smile had lit up her face in a way he hadn’t seen before.

Being there this afternoon with Rogue had awakened something in him he’d long-thought dead. The need for family.

He’d been reluctant to really let himself embrace the family aspect of the X-men, but maybe it was time. They’d never asked more of him than he was willing to give, but would it really be so bad? Just letting himself root there, be with Rogue...and the others, he supposed. 

Something to consider when he and Rogue were far away from this place. Right now he needed to focus.

The reception was long over and now the guild would be deep in discussions over leadership, most likely in the study. Which left the upstairs empty.

Perfect.

A massive oak tree grew near enough to the house that it’s branches gave him access to the upper floor windows. He’d snuck out the same many times in his youth, sometimes to go see Tante, or to go fool around with some random girl, but often just to see if he could. 

He walked along the porch roof, silent as possible, until he found his old bedroom window. It was locked, but he’d long figured out how to trip the latch from the outside.

The window slid open with ease, thanks to the years he spent putting WD-40 on it to keep it quiet. He slid in feet first, and for a moment just stood there.

The room had been cleared out of anything that made it his. He supposed that was to be expected, but it still stung. Jean-Luc hadn’t done that when he went to work for Magneto, the room had been exactly how he’d left it after his and Rogue’s little adventure in Blood Moon.

Guess he knew I meant it this time, Remy thought. Hopefully they’d only taken away what they could actually find.

Remy went to the closet and of course found it empty. He knelt down and felt along the seams of the floorboards until he found the one with the wonky edge. Pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket, he opened it and used the blade to lift the board from its place. It came up easily, as did the other three boards.

Under the floor was a cubby hole. He’d discovered it when Jean-Luc first brought him home. He’d been too scared to sleep alone in such a big open room, so for the first few weeks, he’d curled up in the closet with a blanket and pillow. Poking around at the floor he’d found the loose board and then the cubby. It was a perfect hiding spot for special things.

Remy breathed a sigh of relief to see the cubby undisturbed, and the box still inside. He reached in and pulled out a hand carved wooden box. Henri had made it for him when he discovered Remy’s habit of collecting little knick-knacks.

He ran his hand over the smooth wood, thinking about how he’d be able to put the little treasures he’d shown Rogue in the precious box.

“Holy shit.”

A voice behind him nearly made him jump. He’d been too wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d stopped keeping an ear out. That was sloppy.

He stood and turned to find a young man with bright red hair and a matching goatee in the doorway.

“Hey Emil,” he greeted quietly.

“I say again, holy shit,” Emil replied before stepping into the room and shutting the door as quietly as possible. “What the actual fuck are you doin’ here, Remy?”

“It’s my room.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Emil practically hissed at him “I mean, I didn’t think you’d actually be here, I didn’t see you at the funeral.”

“I was there.”

“You were not, you wouldn’ta been able to hide that well.”

Remy lifted his wrist and flicked on the image inducer. Emil just gaped at the figure who was not Remy before it vanished.

“Believe me now, smart ass?”

“See now, that’s just cheatin’.”

Remy tried to stifle a laugh, but it was difficult. His cousin did the same until they were both laughing into their hands to keep the noise down.

“It’s damn good to see you, man,” Emil said as he gave the guild’s prodigal son a hug, which Remy returned. “Take it you’re not stickin’ around?”

“‘Fraid not. I’m not getting in the middle of that mess downstairs. Got my own life now,” Remy said without a hint of remorse. 

“Can’t say I blame ya,” Emil said, disappointment written all over his face. “What’re ya lookin’ for?”

“Just came to grab this,” he held up the box. 

“Want anythin’ else? I can grab it for ya?” Emil said, starting for the door. “Not that a bunch of stuff hasn’t already been picked over… buncha vultures, this family.”

“You don’t hafta…” Remy started, but Emil interrupted him.

“No, seriously, there’s some stuff you oughta have. Be right back,” he said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Remy sighed. As much as he didn’t want to spend one second longer in the house than he needed to, part of him was curious about what Emil had in mind. He wasn’t particularly attached to anything in the house; a lot of it had been stuff he hadn’t been allowed to touch, not that that had ever stopped him.

About 10 minutes passed before Emil returned. Remy spent that time making sure nothing else had been left behind. They’d been very thorough in cleaning out the room.

“Okay, I got it,” Emil said as he re-entered the room and shut the door. “Had to break into Henri’s old room, but I got it.”

Unlike Remy’s room, his older brother’s had been almost completely untouched. Aired out and dusted once a month, but beyond that, exactly as it had been the day he died.

In his hands, Emil held an ornate, old-fashioned jewelry box. With the hand-carved pearl inlay, it looked like it could have belonged to a mermaid.

Remy recognized it immediately. “Emil, no…”

“Remy, yes,” he replied, holding the box out to him. “It belonged to Henri’s mama, you know he’d want you to have it and everything in it over anyone else in the family.”

Remy had never known Henri’s mother, but he often felt like he had. Henri had told Remy all about her when he’d first arrived at the LeBeau house. He always pictured her as an angel, even as he got older and more cynical.

“I think it’s all in there,” Emil said, handing over the box. “Maybe you’ll wanna give it to someone special someday?”

Remy ran his fingers over the intricate carvings.He wondered what Rogue would think of it. “Yeah, maybe.”

Both men started as raised voices echoed from downstairs. It sounded like the meeting had either broken up, or a fight had broken out.

“And that’s my cue,” Remy said, tucking the jewelry box into his inner pocket with the other one. “Thanks for this, Emil. I owe you one.”

“You owe me six, but who’s countin’?” He replied with a grin. He reached up to hug his cousin one last time. “You take care of yourself, alright? Drop your poor cousin a line sometime, huh?”

Remy returned the embrace, clapping Emil on the back. “Next time you work a job in New York State, you let me know.”

“You got it,” Emil said.

And with that, Remy climbed back out the window and into the night.

—-

Rogue was pretty sure she hadn’t laughed this much, well, ever.

Tante Mattie had kept her entertained the entire time Remy had been gone, which prevented her from following her first instinct, which was to follow him. God only knows what kinda trouble he’d get himself into.

But Tante had kept her distracted with stories and pictures of Remy as a little boy that she couldn’t even bring herself to worry about him. Clearly, that had been the point.

A warm mug of tea in one hand, and an old photo in the other, Rogue could see the man this little boy would become one day.

“You should take that one back with you,” Tante said.

“No, I don’t wanna take your only copies of these. But it’d be nice for Remy to have his own,” Rogue said, taking out her phone and lining up each photo to take her own photo of each one. “We can print them out for him at home.”

She came across one of a very pouty Remy sitting in a metal washbasin. “What happened here?”

“Oh, he was so excited ‘cause he thought he’d found some kittens, but they were actually baby skunks and the mama was none too happy with him,” Tante chuckled. “Stank to high heaven, he was so upset.”

Rogue nearly choked on her tea, which made her laugh even harder. Something about Tante Mattie made her more willing to let her guard down, it was nice.

That was how Remy found them when he walked in the door.

He stopped in the doorway and scowled at them. “Knew leavin’ you two alone together was a bad idea.”

Rogue managed to get her laughter under control long enough to give him a once over. He didn’t look too worse for wear. “Did you get what you went for?”

He nodded and made his way to the counter where the teapot was sitting. “Yeah, in and out, easy-peasy.” He poured himself a mug of tea and joined the two women at the table. “Havin’ a laugh at my expense?”

“Always,” Rogue replied, while gathering up the photos scattered all over the table. “I called Logan, he’ll be around to pick us up first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Good. Much as a like being here with you, Tante…” he trailed off.

“I know,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “You gotta get back to your life.”

Rogue watched the moment, not feeling as much like an outsider that was intruding as she would have expected. Maybe it was the time she’d spent getting to know Tante Mattie without Remy around that made the difference.

“Alright, kids. I’m an old lady and old ladies need their sleep,” Tante said, getting up from the table. “We‘ll have ourselves a nice big breakfast before you get on your way.” She stopped and gave Remy a hug goodnight, and then did the same for Rogue, much to her surprise.

After Tante left the room, Rogue turned to see Remy watching her. He had a look on his face that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Wanna go sit on the back porch for a bit? Tante’s got a nice swing back there,” Remy asked.

Rogue smiled. “I do love a porch swing.”

They made their way outside and found the old swing. Remy pushed off with his foot to get the swing moving a bit. They sat quietly, listening to the sounds of insects and bullfrogs.

“I know I’ve said this a bunch already today, but thank you for convincing me to come down for all this,” Remy said taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. “You’re my favourite person, you know that?”

Rogue’s stomach did a pleasurable little flip flop at those words. “Well that’s high praise coming from you.”

“I meant it,” he said softly, using his free hand to tilt her chin up. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Rogue melted a little at his words, and then a little more when she felt him press a kiss to her forehead, just at her hairline. No one had ever shown her affection like this before, with no fear of her powers. 

She was someone’s favourite person.

She didn’t know how to respond, so she just rested her head on his shoulder. That seemed to satisfy Remy, as he rested his head on top of hers.

They sat like that for a good long while, and Rogue was certain something had changed between them. 

Maybe for the better.


End file.
